own it
by messlady
Summary: It ain't a secret, baby, everybody saw us. Guess whose it is? It's yours... After seeing JK & JM 'Own it' dance practice one can only imagine what happened afterwards...


**A/N:** _Excuse me~_ I got _infired, man_ , so _shit down_ and enjoy the _international playboy_ playing with jibooty… uuups. Anyways, this is about Jimin and Jungkook dance practice to 'Own it' and what follows - my imagination line of events (since you're here you sure've seen that practice video already, or haven't you? Those who had - am I reading your dirty thoughts? - you're welcome ;p)

* * *

 _It ain't a secret, baby, everybody saw us_

 _Guess whose it is? It's yours_

* * *

The song started and they assumed their positions. He peeked down and fixed his shirt hanging loosely on his shoulders, still conscious enough to try not to make things too obvious for the general audience, before they started moving to the rhythm.

 _Next time we fuck, I don't wanna fuck, I wanna make love_

Their hips rolled up and more of his blood rushed south.

 _Well, fucking's fine with me though_ , he thought focusing on the steps moving smoothly to the choreo they were just practising.

Or at least he tried.

Actually, scratch that, he was not focused enough to actively try any more. Or he was, actually, very focused, not on the dance though. They'd practised the movements many times already, his body was moving on it own at this point, his mind completely elsewhere. They were doing it just for fun anyway, it was not their song neither was the choreo.

 _Own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, I said_

He tried not to look in the mirror too much, but he couldn't really help himself. Every once in a while his eyes skimmed over the reflection of the only other person in the practice room admiring his movements, which were more powerful than his own, but still just as smooth and undeniably sexy ( _thanks, Brian, for making this choreo that way, really, you're not helping_ ), and his mind wandered further into the gutter.

 _Go own that shit, own that shit, own that shit, own that shit_

The lyrics of the song they were dancing to were not helping either. He was too far gone already when he spoon around, smirking as he saw the other's gaze sliding down his body and staying a little longer right where he wanted him to look.

Right where he wanted him to do much more than just look.

But the camera was still on and they kept practising until his lack of focus was too evident for it to make any sense any longer.

He collapsed on the floor smirking to himself as the music stopped.

 _Now the fun part starts..._

* * *

"I switched off the camera," Jungkook informed, his breath only slightly laboured from the dance practice they'd just finished. Or did not manage to completely finish actually for someone's mind was not really on it. "You don't have to worry about standing sidewise to it any more."

"Oh, trust me," Jimin breathed out from his position on the floor. "The way I looked on camera tonight was definitely _not_ what was on my mind this entire time," he added with a slight smirk seeing his bandmate approaching. Because, honestly, he might have cared at the beginning but one can only focus on appearances for so long.

"You probably should though," the younger noted stepping closer. "If this recording's aired," he swung one leg over Jimin's outstretched body so he was standing with his feet by the other's thighs, hovering over him, "I'm sure at least a few of the very observant soldiers from our army will notice," he continued motioning with his chin and looking down at the prominent bulge in Jimin's pants.

The older just grinned stretching on the floor lazily. "Nah, they'll be too distracted by your see-through shirt."

Jungkook looked down taken aback by the remark. "It's not see-through," he said lifting the hem of said garment to examine it as if making sure if it really wasn't.

"It is, in this light," Jimin corrected. From his position with Jungkook standing between him and the dimmed light shining from behind him he could see clearly the outline of the other's upper body covered in what seemed like a glow from the light coming through the white, thin fabric.

It was Jungkook's turn to smirk. "Paying attention to details, aren't we?"

"Always," Jimin's smile widened and at the same time got more mischievous. "It's a pleasure to look at you when you're dancing."

"Only when I'm dancing?" Jungkook teased crouching down to sit on his heels, his elbows resting on his knees.

He was getting closer.

"Well… I'd say when you do pretty much anything, but I won't 'cause you'd get too full of yourself."

"But you just did. And I bet _you_ wouldn't mind to get full of myself either."

"Eww…" Jimin made a disgusted face at the other's corny remark, even though it was true.

"Seriously though," Jungkook tried not to get sidetracked, "if you're getting this excited over the practice," he pointed brushing his finger lightly over the zipper line, "what's gonna happen on the stage?" he mocked.

He was getting dangerously close, and the older's used up self restraint was not able to hold him back any longer.

 _Playtime's over, Kookie._

"You think I'm excited because we practiced that, somewhat sexy, choreo?" Jimin questioned reaching up and grabbing the collar of the younger's shirt. He pulled down abruptly before the other could reply, startling him. Had it been any other person they would have most likely fallen down flat, crushing Jimin's nose with their forehead in the process. Luckily, it was Jungkook - a dancer who had his body trained and under control - most of the time - and even though surprised by the other's action, he landed with a cat-like grace on his palms and knees and managed to minimise the impact of his palms meeting the floor by Jimin's shoulders so his wrists wouldn't hurt much.

The older didn't even flinch as if he was sure that nothing bad would result from his reckless action. Or rather he was too preoccupied with other things on his mind to pay attention.

"That's partly true, but not really," his full lower lip got trapped between his teeth for a second as he looked intently up at Jungkook face, inches away from his own. "You wanna know what's the real reason of this?" he asked lifting his hips up, letting the other feel just how excited he really was.

Jungkook gasped at the contact and the expression on his band mate's face. His body should be cooling down now, but what he experienced was just the opposite. And that was exactly what the older was aiming for, judging by his lust clouded eyes.

"Yeah," that came out more as a question than a confirmation as he was starting to get lost in the dilated pupils of the man beneath him.

Jimin's hands, still holding his shirt, pulled the younger closer as he simultaneously lifted his head up to the others ear.

"I've been thinking about it ever since the others left," he whispered in such a suggestive voice that Jungkook's blood started to run faster. "Or even earlier," Jimin added before leaning down and looking into the other's eyes. "Let's finish this day off with some fun."

The younger already knew where this was going before the other finished. He had to close his eyes and exhale slowly to calm himself down, which was not an easy task as his mind had already started to wander down the path the older set for them, betraying him. He was still trying though, some rational thoughts still prevailing in his brain.

"Here? Jimin… We're in the company building. What if somebody walks in on us?"

The older's hands already found their way to the other's neck, pulling him closer yet again, their lips touching ever so slightly, jolts of electricity jumping between them.

Jungkook's body tensed as his mind fought the lost battle. Those soft, plump lips were so tempting. The things he wanted to do to them as they moved against his own, letting the enticing words out…

"It's really late, you know we're the only ones practising at these unholy hours. No one's going to come," Jimin explained and Jungkook could feel the fingers running up his scalp making his weak resolve not to get any further vanishing quickly. "Except for you and me, of course."

The older's lips curled into a victorious smile. He got Jungkook tangled in his web already, there was no way out.

A tiny bit of restraint that the younger still had had was lost at the seductive, confident whisper and the hot breath that fanned his lips. He could feel himself shiver all over, cursing himself for being so easily persuaded. Against his better judgment he let himself be caught in the moment, because one could only resist Park Jimin for so long before they would be trapped in the plotting of his dirty mind.

He lowered his head and the temperature skyrocketed.

Their lips crushed against each other in a heated passion, not losing any more time. Tongues battled fiercely for dominance no one was willing to give away. Guttural moans died in the connected mouths, unable to escape, as they tried to breathe through their noses as much as possible, not wanting the sweet abuse to stop too quickly.

Jimin's hands moved to the younger's front and began unbuttoning his shirt, quickly, expertly, desperate to feel him more, to touch the strong, lean body, to examine every curve formed by the taut muscles hardened by hours of practices and workouts.

Jungkook could feel the warm palms all over his upper body, roaming around desperately, without pattern. He followed suit, propping himself on one arm, the other sneaking under the other's shirt, feeling his still palpable abs and hard nipples. He lowered his hips, rubbing against the other's hard manhood through the fabric and making their throats vibrate with the unreleased sounds.

Not all of them, however, as the moan managed to escape the older and the corners of the younger's lips turned up a little, as much as the situation would allow. He wanted to hear more. He repeated his action breaking the kiss to let the sexy sounds produced by the other fall freely from his mouth, right into his eager ears. They were both panting heavily at that point, desperately inhaling the air they'd been deprived of.

Somehow the thought that Jimin got so turned on just by thinking about it, about _him_ , became extremely arousing and Jungkook was happy he wore loose pants for they could easily fit a bit more of him. But Jimin's were tight and he suddenly thought of how uncomfortable it must have felt, especially if he had been like that already for a longer while, and it was high time to get rid of that piece of clothing standing in the way. Jungkook's hand ceased its ministrations on the other's torso and slid down to unbuckle the other's belt. His fingers moved skillfully undoing the button and the zipper - he had already practiced those movements so many times before already he swore he could do that with his hands tied up (which was an interesting thought and he made a mental note of it to use laser). His hand then slipped into the older's briefs giving him a few light strokes and earning him a delicious, impatient groan. He was way too gentle for Jimin's likening, but he enjoyed the fact he could make the other as worked up as he was himself.

"Don't…" he panted thrusting his hips up for more friction, "don't tease me…"

"So impatient," Jungkook let out a soft chuckle, but he would be lying if he said that the look of absolute need on the other's face, the need that he could satisfy, didn't make him nearly as eager to speed things up. However he just had to add some more fuel to the fire. It was just too tempting. "What do you want me to do to you, Jimin?"

And the older didn't have any qualms about expressing what he wanted. They were way past the initial shyness, embarrassment of openly naming their desires long forgotten. Not to mention his aching need begging to be taken care of did not exactly let him beat about the bush.

"Suck me!" the older demanded. "I want to fuck your pretty face till you cry swallowing my cum."

Jungkook's muscles twitched and he could swear all of his blood suddenly run to his cock making him feel like he was going to burst. Jimin's words rang in his head making him forget everything else. Almost. Because there was still that one corner of his brain that wanted to play with fire a bit more. It was too irresistible.

"You want to make me cry? That's cruel, _hyung_ ," he pouted, stressing the honorific he so rarely used towards the other for emphasis, while his thumb circled the leaking head before he withdrew his hand altogether. He stood up and reached the other's shoes, starting to undo the laces slowly, teasingly. The fought of just lowering the other's tight pants to his knees being enough for what was about to happen crossed his mind but he dismissed it preferring to have him on full display. And to test his, non existing at that point, patience a tad bit more.

Jimin let himself be undressed, albeit with a slightly wound up pout which brought a smug smile to the younger's face. It didn't take long though before the older regained his confident smirk.

"Don't sulk, you love it," he countered leaning up propping himself on his elbows so he could send a challenging look towards the other. "Don't you, _maknae_? You like it when your _hyung_ talks dirty to you, ordering you around. You'd do anything I say."

Jungkook did not answer right away. He proceeded to completely undress him from his pants and briefs.

As soon as he was half naked, Jimin parted his legs just enough for the other to fit in between them, enjoying the feeling of warm palms sliding up his thighs as the younger sat down in position.

"I do," Jungkook admitted shamelessly smiling as he leant down, his breath fanning Jimin's most sensitive skin, twitching with anticipation.

It was true. He loved it when the older was so demanding, dirty words leaving his soft lips with such ease as if he was using them daily. It didn't happen often though, which Jungkook thought was for the better, because it seemed like he was put under a spell whenever it did. He just couldn't help himself, his body and mind complying automatically to whatever demand Jimin might have and he was getting incredibly excited knowing he could please the other, no matter what it was that he was required to do.

"And I love giving you what you want. You know why?" he asked giving the other a teasing lick around the tip, gathering the precum on his tongue, familiar taste flaring up his desire.

But what he loved the most was how quickly he could flip the situation over and gain the control back while it still seemed like Jimin was in charge. The more power he had the more he wanted to make the older feel good. The best he had ever felt.

Jimin looked at him with half lidded eyes, biting his lip with anticipation. Seeing as the other didn't continue he finally answered in a low raspy whisper. "No. Why?"

Jungkook's lips curled into a smile.

"Because then you are so completely on my mercy," he licked the other's length from base to top before letting the head into his mouth, sucking lightly, much too gently. He watched Jimin's body wriggle uncontrollably under his touch, his hands curling into fists, as his tongue dipped into the slit, before letting go completely to continue talking, his hand moving slowly up and down all the while. "I can make you squirm and turn you into a moaning mess, completely forgetting your dignity. I can reduce your mind to one single though - _Jungkook, please, please, don't stop_ —"

"Oh, shut up!" Jimin growled impatiently, cutting him off, his hands moving to his own face in an exasperated gesture before he placed one of them on the other's head. He was proving the younger's point but was way past caring as his fingers gripped his hair, trying to push him down. "There're other things your mouth should be doing right now."

Jungkook grinned resisting the attempt to put him back into position.

"Say it," he demanded and Jimin knew exactly what he wanted to hear. So he complied, his pride be damned, he just wanted it too much.

"Please, Jungkook…" he pleaded softly, his eyes locked with the other's. "Please, make me come. You're so good at this…"

The younger could not make him wait any longer after that. The next second his mouth was completely wrapped around the other's member, sucking hard and easing it down his throat as far as he could. Jimin's head fell back and his back arched from the floor. His moans were music to the younger's ears. The way he sounded at moments like those was so much different to his delicate high notes that he sang so beautifully. That, right then, was the voice coming from the deepest depths of his core, getting out unrestricted, unmodulated. Those sounds were pure sin and Jungkook loved the way he made the other lose himself so completely. To the point when his grip on the younger's hair became so strong that it was painful, his hands preventing Jungkook from backing off when the uncontrollable thrusts of the older's hips made him almost gag at how deep he pushed himself into the younger's mouth. Jungkook could feel tears escaping the corners of his eyes, just as Jimin wanted, and the contented groan, unable to get out, died down in his throat turning into a light vibration. One particularly loud moan left Jimin's mouth soon after before he became quiet, holding his breath, at the gates of his own paradise. His body trembled and his movements became frantically chaotic, desperate to make him fall over the edge.

The feeling of greed overwhelmed the younger. He didn't want it to end, he needed to hear more of those sinful sounds, to see Jimin come undone under his touch again and again, as much as his strength would allow, and he knew it would allow for a lot more. He wanted a lot more.

Jungkook moved his head up abruptly, ignoring the pain of his hair being pulled out, setting his mouth completely free from any intrusion, just in time to catch the byproduct of the other's orgasm in his hand. He pumped him frantically through it, enjoying the long, loud, uncontrollable moan that finally broke free.

He loved it so much more every time, if it was even possible.

Jimin's chest moved up and down heavily as he tried to catch his lost breath again. Jungkook observed him, wiping his tears and spit away with the fabric of his shirt. The sight below him was absolutely stunning. And if fans thought him handsome while performing and beautiful off stage, that was nothing compared to how he looked right then. Sprawled on the floor, half naked, his lips parted invitingly. A sense of pride warmed Jungkook's ego as he thought that he was the one who helped creating that masterpiece, and this was all too much and still not enough.

He rose to his knees, his hand moving to roll his pants and underwear down to his calfs.

Jimin, who managed to calm his breath enough, looked up at him as if taking the cue.

"My turn…" he affirmed, attempting to move away a bit and change their positions, but he was stopped by a firm hold on his hip.

"Yes, your turn to spread your legs wider."

"But I thought—" the older started, suddenly much more aware of the situation, but was interrupted.

"It's your fault for getting me so worked up, are you not going to take responsibility?" Jungkook asked leaning forward, his hold still strong on the older.

"I was gonna—" Jimin tried once again, weakly, but the other easily cut him off again, moving closer so their noses were almost touching.

"I'm going to fuck you on this very floor, Park Jimin, and you're going to love it."

There was something Jimin had wanted to say but any words died out in his throat after that statement. A surge of heat washed over him and he could feel himself getting hard again. He hadn't been planning on going all the way - on the damn practice room floor! - but isn't it better to be spontaneous anyway?

"Unless you really don't want me to, that is," Jungkook added leaning up as if giving the other space to make the final decision, because as much as he would love to just bury himself inside the older and fuck him into oblivion he could never do it without his consent.

Warmth spread across Jimin's chest at the perfect mix of want and care in the other's behaviour. As the initial surprise that was making him speechless ceased the corner of his lips turned up. He did as he'd been told, gladly handing the younger all the control and spread his legs further slowly, all the way looking up at the man above him with eyes filled with new wave of lust.

"Take me, baby," he whispered, voice thick with desire.

Jungkook squeezed his thigh, barely holding back the grin of victory. His grip then loosened and he lightly patted the skin.

"Up," was Jungkook's short command and Jimin immediately complied.

He took a hold of his knees helping himself to hoist his bent legs above each side of his chest, making himself more accessible and the sight itself could make Jungkook come right then and there. He took a really deep breath to calm himself down as he took in the hot body so willingly entrusted to him to do as he pleased with it.

His hand ran soothingly over the back of the other's thigh before resting on his buttock, giving him a light squeeze.

"Have I ever told you how much I like your ass?"

Jimin smiled. "Several times, yes. You've also been caught staring and touching on more than one occasion," he added smugly. "And in public too."

"Tsk," the younger clicked his tongue circling his fingers, still slick with the other's cum around his aim. "Maybe I should stop that then?" he pondered.

"You wouldn't be able t—," a breath was caught in the older's throat and his eyes closed as he suddenly felt himself being filled and stretched. He understood the other's impatience though, so he took a deep inhale and relaxed around the familiar intruders. "Not fair."

Jungkook watched his fingers disappearing into the tight, welcoming warmness and his teeth sunk into his lower lip painfully. Because yes, it wasn't fair how incredibly sexy Jimin looked right then, put on display for his eyes to devour, how he was giving himself up to the younger, opening up and letting him invade him in such an intimate way. It wasn't fair how his mind reacted to it, as if he was the one being controlled by the older, losing himself in animalistic desire and reduced to most primal instincts.

They both needed a distraction.

"You were the one telling me to shut up earlier," Jungkook said finally tearing his gaze away from the other's perfect ass. "There're other things your mouth should be doing right now."

Jimin looked at him in surprise but Jungkook leaned down quickly, using his free hand for support. He kissed the older, slipping his tongue into his mouth in time with his third finger sliding in smoothly.

Jimin didn't make a sound of discomfort, so he worked him open further until he could feel the other move along and his patience run out. Not ceasing the kiss he withdrew his hand and wrapped it around his cock, spreading the precum, that had leaked generously, over the entire length with a few strokes before slowly sliding into the older. He couldn't contain a low groan that tore through his throat, causing him to break the kiss, as the smooth walls enveloped him, squeezing tightly. A pair of strong legs wrapped themselves around his waist keeping him in place for a short while.

"You feel so good inside me," Jimin breathed out.

"It does feel…" Jungkook panted, resting his forehead above the other's collarbone. "Incredibly good."

The older's legs unhooked and the hold loosened giving Jungkook a signal to continue. Without a second of hesitation he pulled almost all the way out and slid back in. His movements were slow and careful at first but his velocity picked up quickly with each thrust. He angled himself just perfectly and a beautiful symphony of moans filled the room, each note seeping through Jungkook's ears and soaking in his entire body. He inhaled the other's natural scent, resisting the urge to suck his favourite spot on his neck, knowing all too well he wouldn't be able to leave the skin intact.

"Touch me," the older half whispered half moaned into Jungkook's ear and he was in no position to decline. His hand slipped in between their heated bodies to grab a hold of Jimin's cock and started pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Jimin's moans became uncontrollable as he felt the overwhelming sensations hit him from many directions. His hands fisted Jungkook's shirt on his back, knuckles turning the same color, as if afraid that it would all end as soon as his hold on the other loosens. He was so close and he didn't want to go there yet. It felt too good. Jungkook felt too good. Inside and on him.

And suddenly it was just too much. The last thought passing through his brain before he couldn't hold himself any longer and drifted away to the mindless wonderland was that it was totally worth the risk of someone catching them in the act.

It always was.

It took him a while to descent from his high heaven. He felt the weight of the other's body being lifted from him and the sudden emptiness replaced previous comfortable, tight fit.

And the warm trickle dripping out.

"You came inside me, you jerk," he attempted to scold the younger, however it came out weak as the exhaustion of the day was taking its toll on him. "Now it's gonna leak all the way to the dorm…" he whined.

"Ups, sorry, my bad," Jungkook said, not sounding apologetic in the slightest, as he pulled his pants up and walked to the roll of paper towel placed in the corner of the room. He tore off a few pieces and returned, kneeling down to clean up the mess. A smirk, he couldn't quite hold up, adorned his face when he continued.

"I should've brought a butt plug so you could keep it in."

"You insolent brat!" Jimin exclaimed grabbing the used up towel and crumpling it up before tossing it at the other, missing the target.

They both bursted out laughing, spent and contented. They could never really take offence at each other at their playful display of insults and teasing.

Finally, Jungkook stood up, holding out his hand to help the other.

"Let's take a shower here. I've got some spare clothes and underwear in my locker."

"Provided that Yoongi hyung didn't steal it again."

And the laughter continued. It didn't seem like they could stop anytime soon.

* * *

The next day is a practice day all over again. Some of the members are much happier about it than others.

"Ready for practice?" Jimin greets everyone, beaming with enthusiasm, already swinging his body to the imaginary rhythm.

Yoongi looks up at him lazily from his position on the sofa. _Just where the fuck does all this energy come from?_

"Provided you guys cleaned the floor after yesterday," is his much less enthusiastic, and much more sleepy reply.

Jimin freezes on the spot, his face turning a bright shade of pink against his strong wish to remain calm.

"Wh-what do you mean, hyung?" he stutters giving himself away completely.

"Yeah? What do you mean?" Taehyung, who is standing next to him looks at the younger and then down at the older with curious, questioning expression. "Did something happen yesterday?"

The rapper rolls his eyes exaggerating the effort, slightly annoyed that he has to spend more energy on explaining, but he turns to Taehyung and speaks nevertheless, because Jimin's face is just too precious right now and the savage part of him wants to torment the younger some more.

"I left my phone in the practice room yesterday and I had to drag my sorry ass all the way back here to retrieve it. And these two," he motions between Jimin and Jungkook who has just approached the group curious what got Jimin to stop moving so abruptly. "Were—" Yoongi has to stop and cover his mouth unable to hold back a long yawn.

Taehyung glances over at the other two, his brow rising with curiosity.

Jimin's eyes get wider in anticipation, glued to the rapper's face in a silent beg not to continue.

Jungkook's eyes are on Jimin observing his reaction. He should be in the same state as the shorter man, both being on the same boat, but seeing the other like this only serves to make him more amused with him than worried about what the rapper witnessed and what he is just about to announce. A half-smile is forming on his lips as he awaits the news.

Yoongi seems oblivious to the tension that grew between them. When he finally is able to speak again he lazily continues, "were still practising."

This is vague and unrevealing and can easily be brushed off, but somehow that look on Yoongi's face that says he indeed witnessed more than he should have, and the anticipation makes Jimin's held up reaction turn the wrong way, completely giving away everything the rapper passed over, as his face reaches bright shade of red in a split second, his ears burning. He looks briefly at Jungkook, elbowing him lightly seeing as the youngest can't contain his grin any more.

"So I had to leave empty handed after all," Yoongi decides to add just for the fun of making Jimin even more embarrassed.

"But you could've just come and get it since you were already—" Taehyung stops mid-sentence as he looks between them, the realisation hitting him, his mouth falling open as he lets out a short "Oh".

"Yeah. Oh," the rapper affirms.

"What can I say?" Jungkook comments casually winking at Taehyung, because he can't possibly chance a look at Yoongi knowing all too well that would defuse his nonchalant act. "We just like to practice," at that he slapes his favourite bottom and leaves the group, "a lot!"

Taehyung grins looking at Jimin, who is finally unfrozen and follows the younger after a while with a belated "Hey! What was that about?!" But then his eyes sparkle not so innocently. He looks across the room and his eyes meet a pair of other which owner licks his lips instinctively at the intensity of the stare.

"You know, hyung," he says to Yoongi not ceasing the just made eye contact. "You should probably keep such revelations to yourself next time, 'cause right now I'm not sure I'll be able to focus on practice in this room."

Yoongi looks at him, then his eyes travel to where the other is looking and his forehead meets his palm as the exasperated sigh escapes him.

"What the hell have I done to be stucked with this bunch of perverts?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I've just produced 7 pages worth of (mostly) smut. Fuck me, was it fun! Hope you enjoyed it just as much :) And… I couldn't help myself with the day after - you can always count on Suga for his on point remarks.


End file.
